Frank West
"I've covered wars, y'know?" ~Frank West whenever anything about him is questioned. Frank West is a character in the video game series Dead Rising, which is superior to every other zombie game out there ever. The guy who's been playing him has been doing so since August 16, 2011 and was the first to ever be able to handle the epicness of this character. Frank retired at October 11th, 2015 and his RPer switched to Frisk. Frank has since traveled to parts unknown. Background Frank West is the central protaganist of the Dead Rising series, known for his ability to improvise and the fact he's arguable the most competent man to ever brave a zombie apocalypse. During the events of Dead Rising, Frank heard word of something big going down in Willamette, Colorado, and he was right considering that the army put the place under lockdown without telling anybody. There he discovered a zombie infestation and a whole lot of mysteries. Wading through the dead bodies of many zombies and psychopaths, Frank tried saving as many people as he could from the nightmare while persuing the truth behind what happened in Willamette. What he discovered was that it was a terrorist attack, revenge for a similar, yet accidental, zombie outbreak in the South American Santa Cabeza. While he may have discovered the truth, Frank got infected along the way, and with the military gearing to wipe out anything shuffling around in Willamette, he needed to think fast. Thankfully, with the help of apparent scientist Isabela Keyes, the created the first anti-zombie drug which would be patented as Zombrex by Phenotrans years later. With everyone managing to escape in time, Frank published the story and became an overnight celebrity, yet with the government denying any involvement. His claim to fame would soon fall, however, dwindling views for his talk show and a series of controversies ended his status as a celebrity, causing him to decide to pick up the camera once more and with the help of fellow journalist Rebecca Chang, look into the supposed rumors of small contained zombie outbreaks in the midwest. Frank would soon find himself smack-dab in the middle of the Fortune City Outbreak, and eventually met the supposed cause of it, a man named Chuck Greene. While initially skeptical about Chuck's innocence, he agrees to tag along after hearing about the death of Rebecca Chang from Chuck, having never liked the people who were the true cause of it, Phenotrans, anyway. Frank and Chuck eventually made their way to a Phenotrans facility and with the help of an inside source found reason to believe that there was a permanent cure from infection. However, there was little evidence to go on, and their efforts ended with the entire facility blowing up because cool guys don't look at explosions. Afterwards, Frank would eventually board a plane and crash land in the multiverse. While he initially wanted to go back and finish getting the scoop, he eventually decided to stay in the multiverse and make it his new home. He canonically cut all ties with all the characters in Dead Rising 3 anyway, so it's not like it matters. Involvement Frank made his debut into the multiverse by crashlanding on Daybreak Beach in an airplane. Confused about this brand new world of Celestial Refresh, he spent the day trying to find his anti-zombification meds, rescuing airline hostesses, and getting beat up by zombies. Thankfully, instead of dying do to his not understanding the multiversal drain was a thing, he woke up to a bunch of Multiverse Garden students who had saved his life and provided him with an alternative to his neccesary medication. Many meet-and-greets, arena fights, and failed attempts at getting notoriety followed when Frank hitched a ride to the moon, though a lot of his efforts were in vain up until he joined the Hearts Day Slugfest. Here he not only won the Classics and the instant shoot up to B-List celebrity that came with it, but met his business partner Photo Finish, who helped him get in with writing news for the Shy Guys on the Moon. Frank eventually reuinited with his old friends from Willamette, Brad and Jessie, who had found themselves as beat agents for the Celestial Guardians. Having already had pretty okay relations with those guys, Frank would soon find himself dealing with more matters of multiversal safety thanks to these two. When the Hylian Unification Tournament of Arms was announced, Frank figured he was up for a nother tourney and signed up, though his luck quickly ran out when he was forced to fight Mima in the second round, something that served as somewhat of a wake-up call for him. While he didn't win the tourney this time, it did lead to him meeting his biggest fan shortly afterwards. One Ran Hibiki had met Frank in person after running into him while doing some freelance photojournalism, and after working together some Frank officially accepted her as his apprentice, to teach her everything he knows. When the Celestial Storm rolled around, he took up arms himself after being forced to help by Brad, joining Aliasse, Imca and Raven at Eggman Land to take care of Dark Gaia. He provided his best support up to the fight to Dark Gaia itself. Frank spent his last couple of years training Ran to be the best photojournalist she can be. When he saw her ready, he gave her his camera and announced his retirement. He left Ran his apartment on the Moon and hasn't been seen ever since. Relationships Ran Hibiki - Fan of Frank every since she first came to the multiverse, Ran has somehow weasled her way into apprenticeship with the photojournalist. Frank has taken it upon herself to teach her everything he knows since he's getting up in the years. Despite the thirty year age gap, the two get along like two peas in a pod. Photo Finish - Friend, partner, and voice of reason, Photo and Frank had a minor business arrangement and from there on ended up as buddies. While often annoyed with his antics, she enjoys the spicing up of her life that he's provided and exchange tries to help Frank stay relevant in the media. Brad Garrison - Hailing from an alternate universe where Frank died, Brad was the temporary partner of Frank during the Willamatte Incident. While initially shocked upon meeting one another again, the duo's relationship continued just as it normally does; vitriolic partners in crime. Or in actuality in fighting against crime, since in exchange for helping Frank with his shenanigans, Brad occasionally makes Frank work to help multiversal security. Jessie McCarney - Brad's partner back in their days as members of Homeland Security agents, Jessie came to the multiverse with Brad and hasn't left his side, and was too happy to see Frank once again too. She's one of the only few grown woman Frank doesn't flirt with, since he thinks Brad and Jessie would make a good couple. They don't like this opinion, Jessie especially so. Recette Lemongrass (and Company) - Meeting during a beach party thrown by the Multiverse Garden, Frank has since become well acquainted with the members of Recettear, notably getting along well with the kids, having sexual tension with Tear on a consistent basis, and being occasional drinking buddies with Charme, who speaking of which, Frank was the first person she told her royal heritage of. Powers and Capabilities Stat Wise, Frank uses quite a bit of EP over a variety of attacks, having a wide variety of elements at his disposal with the intent on doing massive damage or on occasion annoying status ailments. His vitals tend to be fairly balanced. RP wise. Frank is able to utilize everything to his advantage. Everything. He can even take things, duct tape them to other things, and make them into more dangerous things! Basically, he comes in with an absurd assortment of makeshift weaponry, as well as knowledge of several fighting styles, but his favorite has to be wrestling, but seems to know a bit about Karate and Jeet Kwon Do. Frank also has extensive knowledge of firearms, because he covered wars. (That is seriously what I read in the Marvel vs Capcom wiki.) His current weapons are a Liquid Nitrogen Shotgun (Liquid Nitrogen hooked up to a Water Gun that has been modified for high caliber blasts), a Scythe duct taped to a Katana, and a Lightning Gun. (A Blast Frequency Gun with a cattle prod taped under the barrel.) Frank also can eat and ludicrous amount of food without getting sick, and must have a very rare metabolism, because food makes him better, somehow. He's also immune to most diseases and sicknesses thanks to his amazing will and the fact he eats Activia to help his immune system, and this is including zombiesm, because he's already infected and must take a Zombrex-substitute every now and again. The plus side to being infected is that it kind of overpowers most other diseases and sicknesses! Frank West is also a natural leader, seeing how he had to wrangle up survivors plenty of times and try to keep them from dying in the process. In fact he even has a few followers... Followers and Vehicles Photo Finish - Photo is a rather famous fashion photographer that met Frank after the Slugfest. After a brief chat, they became business partners, and eventual friends. Photo tends to assist Frank with her higher status and stable career and college degree. Her assistance is usually financial, but she also has a keen ability to keep an ear to the ground and help the avid photojournalist gain some more personal knowledge on others. She can also speak German, French, as well as English. Also Frank borrows her car a lot. ' Brad Garrison '- Former Homeland Security Agent, Brad joined the Lunar Shield with his partner Jessie McCarney when they entered they multiverse. He regularly helps Frank in exchange for Frank helping with matters of multiversal stability and other fancy words like that. He's a crack shot with a pistol, and has an uncanncy ability to think fast on the battlefield. Stat wise, Brad focuses on Ballistic damage and supporting Frank through healing or buffs. Jessie McCarney - Former Homeland Security Agent, Jessie is Brad's partner and fellow member of the Lunar Shield. Her intelligence gathering abilities are top notch, and while she is not usually in the line of fire, she's more than capable at holding her own. She's also a complete klutz despite her initial high and mighty attitude. 'Ran Hibiki '- A young up-and-coming photojournalist who quickly saw Frank as her idol when she saw him on TV for the first time, Ran has been taken under Frank's wing as his apprentice. Her itchy camera finger is only matched by her ability to fight hand-to-hand, having a similar style photojournalism of almost aggressively harmful to oneself levels of dedication to getting the truth. Stat wise, Ran focused on Light/Blunt damage, being a mix of damage-focus and inflicting status ailments. Quotes (Expect a lot of these) "Spaghetti Time." ~Frank, upon busting through the sandcastle walls and into the fray on the Hearts Day Slugfest, and again upon shooting Chibiterasu in the gob before winning the Slugfest. "Name's Frank, ladies. Frank West. Photojournalist, Zombie Genocider, and Ice-Breaker Extraordinaire. Who might you (two) be?" ~Frank, putting his charm on for Rose Shepard and Lotta Hart. "Point is; this place is kind of awesome." ~Frank West on the multiverse in a nutshell Trivia *Frank Wast entered the multiverse at age 41, and is now 46. *Frank uses his camera at least one time in every topic he's in. *Photo Finish is in no way based on a character in a child's cartoon show based on small equines with the same name. See also Kotone Shiomi Granberia General Esdeath External links Frank's Stats Frank on the Dead Rising Wiki and Capcom Database Brad on the Dead Rising Wiki and Capcom Database Jessie on the Dead Rising Wiki and Capcom Database Ran Hibiki on the Capcom Database Category:Player Characters